Frozen In My Head
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol tahu dia bodoh, semua kenangan manisnya bersama Baekhyun bahkan membeku didalam pikirannya. Yang dia tahu, dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi semua berakhir saat ia menyakiti namja manisnya- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun -FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt B.7 :** _ **I turned out liking you more than I originally planned**_ **(Aku berbalik menyukaimu lebih dari yang sebelumnya aku rencanakan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Frozen In My Head** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Hurt** **/** **Comfort, Angst**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Langit sore dan keheningan di belakang sekolah yang menjadi saksi dari kegiatan mereka, seorang pemuda menatap punggung pemuda lainnya yang berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berada. Pemuda itu Baekhyun, tersenyum kala pernyataan cintanya terbalaskan. Sahabatnya yang sudah lama menjadi pujaan hatinya, sahabat yang sekarang sudah berubah status menjadi 'Kekasih' nya. Baekhyun berjingkrak kegirangan dikala ia sudah meyakinkan diri jika ini nyata. Semua yang terjadi padanya, Nyata.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sebelum ia berlari mengejar Chanyeol, saha-ah tidak- Kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping, tersenyum lembut dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, dengan debaran halus yang ia rasakan.

" kau tahu.. " Chanyeol yang pertama kali membuka suara setelah pernyataan Cinta dari Baekhyun.

"Jika orang melihat kita berjalan bersama, mereka akan mengira kau adikku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah bingung. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah bingung yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan bodoh.

"kau itu kan pendek." Ucap Chanyeol asal.

Baekhyun mendengus tidak suka, ternyata Chanyeol walau sudah menjadi kekasihnya, tapi tetap sama saja.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu ia melihat Kekasihnya yang sudah bersamanya selama dua tahun itu sedang berjalan diantara orang banyak. Para mahasiswa semester pertama itu berbondong-bondong keluar kampus karena ingin pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Dulu, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun sudah berjuang keras agar bisa masuk kedalam kampus ini, dan perjungan mereka tidak sia-sia. Walau mereka berbeda jurusan, yang terpenting mereka masih satu kampus, bisa bertemu setiap hari itu sudah cukup.

Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol yang memang sudah cukup jauh, dia berlari dan menepuk punggung Chanyeol begitu sudah dekat.

"aku mau ke toko buku.." ucap Baekhyun. Dia berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol, sengaja menyentuh tangan Chanyeol berharap agar pemuda disampingnya menggandeng tangannya. Tapi dia urungkan, karena itu percuma.

"jadi tidak akan pulang bersama?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Bukan itu maksudnya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal, Chanyeol makin lama semakin tidak peka.

"maksudku-"

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah." Potong Chanyeol. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terhenyak dibelakangnya. Tersenyum miris melihat punggung Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tentu saja menyadarinya. Keanehan yang terjadi antara dia dengan Chanyeol. Hubungan mereka semakin lama, semakin berubah, tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya.

Chanyeol yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kasih.

Chanyeol yang selalu ada disampingnya.

Chanyeol yang selalu memberinya ejekan-ejekan dan selalu menjahilinya. Chanyeol yang selalu mengatainya "pendek"

 _Semuanya hilang._

Tidak ada lagi masa-masa seperti itu. Baekhyun yakin, hubungan mereka jika seperti ini terus pasti akan... berakhir kan?

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak kemudian berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang akan berjalan menuju kelasnya hari ini.

"wae?"

"nanti temani aku makan dikantin, yah." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh harap. Sudah seminggu ini Chanyeol tidak ada disampingnya, dia selalu mengatakan jika dia sedang sibuk belajar, berhubung dia mengambil Hukum sebagai jurusannya. Dibalik senyumannya itu, ada kekhawatiran didalamnya. Dia takut jika Chanyeol kembali menolak untuk menemaninya. Dia takut hubungannya dengan Chanyeol akan semakin renggang.

"maaf, Baekhyun-ah."

Lagi, kalimat itu lagi. Entah mengapa Baekhyun jadi membenci kalimat itu. "ya, aku mengerti. Tapi, kau sekarang berubah." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu. "aku kesepian." Baekhyun merasa matanya memanas. Matanya berkaca-kaca membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol mengacak surai Baekhyun, hal yang sudah jarang sekali ia lakukan. Dia menghela nafas, berusaha mengurangi kegugupan dalam dirinya. " besok, aku ada waktu, kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Dia meloncat serperti anak kecil. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia sudah biasa melihat Baekhyun bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini. Kemudian dia tersenyum sendu dan tak disadari oleh Baekhyun.

"besok kita ketaman, tempat kencan pertama kita."

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda setuju. "baiklah!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, besok pasti akan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, tangan yang sudah lama tidak di genggamnya. Rasanya ada yang ganjil. Apa hanya perasaannya saja, atau bagaimana? Tangan Baekhyun hangat dan nyaman. Tidak seperti biasanya.

" sudah lama tidak kesini." Ucap Baekhyun, dan tersenyum mengingat kenangan dua tahun yang lalu. Kenangan yang sangat indah dan tak kan terlupakan, karena disini, mereka pertama kali kencan dan pertama kalinya kedua bibir mereka saling berpagutan. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada Chanyeol. Mengingatnya saja membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

" ya, sudah lama sekali." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya, ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. _Benar-benar menggemaskan._

"kita duduk disini saja dulu." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol agar duduk di bangku taman dekat dengan mereka. "tempat ini masih sepi saat terakhir kita kesini." Lanjut Baekhyun sembari menatap danau buatan didepannya yang memantulkan sinar jingga dari langit.

"itu sudah lama sekali." ucap Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat tiga orang anak sedang bermain bersama. Ketiga anak balita itu bermain kejar-kejaran dan tertawa girang. "menggemaskan." Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol, dia mengikuti arah mata Chanyeol dan dia juga melihat ketiga anak laki-laki sedang bermain. Dia tersenyum.

"iya, mereka memang menggemaskan."

Chanyeol tersentak dan langsung menoleh pada Baekhyun karena tadi dia tidak menyadari ucapannya juga terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat ketiga anak itu lagi, tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"suatu saat aku ingin memiliki dua orang anak, ah tidak, tiga saja." Ucapan Chanyeol terlontar begitu saja.

Baekhyun terhenyak, sangat tahu apa maksud kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun terdiam, dia menunduk menatap sepatu barunya yang baru saja dia beli kemarin begitu tahu ia akan berkencan lagi dengan Chanyeol. Dia juga sengaja membeli sweater ini kemarin, karena ia berfikir Chanyeol akan menyukainya. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak. Tidak tahu ingin membalas apa untuk ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Rasanya benar-benar sesak, dan lagi, bulir-bulir air memaksa untuk keluar dari matanya.

Baekhyun menatap kembali ketiga anak kecil tadi, mereka berlari kepada seorang pria dewasa, dengan lantang mereka berteriak 'Appa' . Baekhyun tersenyum sendu, dan air matanya tak terbendung lagi begitu melihat seorang dewasa lainnya yang menghampiri mereka.

 _Seorang wanita._

Ketiga anak itu tertawa girang saat seorang wanita yang mereka sebut 'eomma' datang membawa es krim untuk mereka.

Yah, seorang wanita yang melahirkan anak kan? Bukan pria seperti dirinya.

"mereka keluarga yang bahagia." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum dan masih menatap keluarga itu. Dia melupakan namja kecilnya dan baru sadar begitu terdengar isakan.

Chanyeol reflek melihat Baekhyun yang menangis. Dia segera merutuki dirinya sendiri begitu sadar akan ucapannya terakhir.

"mianhae." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

Dan hari itu, Baekhyun hanya menangis tanpa adanya penjelasan dari Chanyeol. Seolah-seolah perkataannya tadi adalah benar, dan tak perlu adanya penjelasan.

Baekhyun tahu, dia pria dan dia tidak akan bisa memberikan yang di inginkan Chanyeol tadi kepadanya kan?

Sebuah kenyataan pahit sudah mulai dirasakan Baekhyun, bahwa mungkin, dia dengan Chanyeol tidak akan bersama selamanya.

Begitukah, Chanyeolie?

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju gerbang kampus, satu-satunya penghubung antara kampus dan dunia luar. Ingin segera pulang, itu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

Dia melewati tempat yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menunggu Chanyeol dengan berat hati.

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Semakin lama suara itu semakin terdengar, dan tangannya langsung ditarik kebelakang, berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

"kenapa kau tidak menungguku!" tanya Chanyeol.

"iyayah, kenapa aku tidak menunggumu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman bodohnya.

Chanyeol menatap sendu kepada Baekhyun. "ayo, aku antar kau pulang."

Baekhyun mengikut saja saat tangannya ditarik Chanyeol ke lapangan parkir.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan memasukan Baekhyun kedalamnya. Kemudian dia menutup kembali mobilnya, berpindah ke pintu mobil lainnya untuk duduk di bangku kemudi.

Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya, kemudian melirik Baekhyun sebentar, dia mendengus saat melihat Baekhyun hanya diam dan menatap kosong kedepan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam saja, terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang sudah memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya. Mobil sudah dijalankan, dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak peduli lagi kemana ia akan dibawa.

Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan keheningan diantara keduanya. Baekhyun yang biasanya banyak bicara, dia jadi pendiam. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Chanyeol menyalakan radio untuk mengisi keheningan yang ada, tapi baru sebentar Baekhyun sudah mematikan radio itu.

"aku butuh keheningan." Gumam Baekhyun yang kemudian beralih melihat pemandangan disamping nya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya begitu sadar akan menuju kemana.

"ketaman?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya begitu sampai ke taman yang mereka datangi kemarin. " sudah sampai."

"untuk apa kesini?" tanya Baekhyun, dia menatap sendu kedepan, lebih tepatnya bangku yang kemarin ia duduki.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu, untuk apa harus kesini?"

"entahlah, aku hanya ingin kesini." Ucap Chanyeol. Dia melirik Baekhyun, dan pemuda manis itu hanya diam, dan itu membuat keheningan kembali tercipta diantara keduanya.

"ekhem!" Chanyeol berdehem, tidak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Baekhyun terkesiap, dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat gugup.

"a-aku-aku tahu kau sudah bahagia selama dua tahun ini kan?"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Chanyeol. Dadanya terasa sesak lagi, dia mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak ingin menatap mata Chanyeol sekarang. Manik mata yang selalu membuatnya selalu jatuh cinta begitu ia melihatnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, itu membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "Baekhyun, aku ingin-"

"Chanyeol _ie_ , lihat itu." Baekhyun menunjuk sepasang angsa yang berada di danau buatan. "romantis yah.." Baekhyun tersenyum tapi ia begitu sadar bahwa hatinya terasa sakit. Dia memang sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia terlalu takut mendengar kalimat yang kemungkinan akan dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat sepasang angsa itu, kemudian tersenyum sendu. "Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol lagi.

"ya?" ucap Baekhyun dan tanpa disadari suaranya sudah serak. Dia menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan perlahan.

"aku ingin bilang, kalau-"

"Chanyeol _ie_... itu mereka lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, Chanyeol tak tega, kemudian menoleh kesamping kirinya. Disana ada tiga orang anak itu lagi, mereka ditemani Appa mereka. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah lagi, dia jadi ingat kejadian kemarin.

Chanyeol beralih " Baek, dengarkan aku.."

"Chanyeol _ie_ –"

"Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Batas kesabarannya sudah habis. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, semua orang juga akan marah jika ucapannya selalu dipotong.

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh, dia takut. Sebelumnya Chanyeol belum pernah seperti ini padanya, menatapnya dengan tajam, dan berkata dingin padanya.

"dulu, aku menerima pernyataan cintamu, karena aku sahabatmu. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu."

Air mata Baekhyun terus mengalir, rasanya sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang baru ia ketahui.

"aku harap, dua tahun ini kau sudah cukup bahagia, dan aku ingin-" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, mempersiapkan hati nya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh, dan teriakan tak terduga dari hati kecilnya yang mengatakan untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, Chanyeol harus melanjutkannya. "hubungan ini, kita akhiri saja."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Chanyeol benar-benar mengatakan kalimat itu.

Tangisan Baekhyun terhenti, dan digantikan dengan senyuman sendu. "aku mengerti, terimakasih karena mau menjalankan hubungan tidak normal ini denganku." Ucapnya dengan perasaan hancur, tak percaya bahwa ia juga akan mengatakan kalimat itu untuk Chanyeol.

"Mianhae." Ucapan Chanyeol menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan mereka. Dia bergegas untuk menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Dan dia juga merasa perasaan itu, dadanya terasa... sesak.

.

.

.

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak kejadian itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak terlihat bersama lagi.

Baekhyun sudah melupakan Chanyeol, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melupakan cinta pertamanya itu, sesakit apapun yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya, dia tidak akan marah. Dia hanya mencoba untuk mengerti. Itu saja.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya dengan perasaan menyesal.

Menyesal telah menyia-nyikan seorang Baekhyun. Menyesal karena dia baru sadar dengan perasaannya selama ini. Tanpa dia sadari rasa cintanya perlahan-lahan tumbuh semenjak ia memulai hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

 _Dasar bodoh! Dasar Chanyeol bodoh!_

Begitulah ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dengan perasaan hancur dia selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun. Dia selalu mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun namja manis itu pergi, bahkan dia bisa menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai penguntit. Hal ini membuatnya gila, dan dalam pemikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh sosok Baekhyun. Kenangan manis yang mereka jalani bersama selalu berputar setiap saat, kemudian membeku didalam pikirannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal. Satu hal yang pasti dalam dirinya sekarang, bahwa dia...

Sangat

Sangat

Sangat

Mencintai Baekhyun.

 _ **I turned out liking you more than I originally planned**_

 _ **( Aku berbalik menyukaimu lebih dari yang sebelumnya aku rencanakan )**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
